


So About Last Night

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Please tell me that I didn't do anything stupid last night."





	So About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Agron/Nasir + Duro, (970): You ask to touch his thighs ten times and called them magnificent.....need I say more

Duro sat across from Nasir at the table with his bowl of cereal. He took a bit as he watched Nasir fade in and out. "So," He started and Nasir's eyes opened again, glaring at Duro for daring to talk. "You and my brother."

Nasir sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "Please tell me that I didn't do anything stupid last night."

Duro laughed and Nasir winced at the noise. Duro took pity on him and lowered his voice. "You asked to touch his thighs ten times and called them magnificent," Duro replied, smirking when he saw the blush spread across his friend's face. "Need I say more?"

"I did not."

Duro nodded. "Yeah, you did." He took another bite of his cereal as he heard the bathroom door open and close. "So, did you guys do it?"

Nasir balled up a napkin and chucked it at Duro. "I doubt it. Half our clothes were still on." He groaned and shook his head. "I must have looked like a fool."

"Agron is a fool when he gets drunk too, so you two make the perfect match," He said, as Agron walked in. The elder brother spared a glance at Duro before going into the kitchen to make coffee. "Morning, Agron!"

"Ugh, don't talk so fucking loud," Agron grumbled, walking back out and sitting down next to Nasir. He smiled at the Syrian who blushed and hid behind his coffee mug. "I'm sorry, if I acted like an idiot at all last night."

Nasir looked up at him. "I uh-I actually don't remember much about last night. I remember Crixus trying to serenade Naevia and then nothing."

Agron laughed. "That's about all I remember too." He smiled and leaned against Nasir. "Would you uh-would you like to get breakfast with me today?"

Duro rolled his eyes and grabbed his cereal. "You two are going to be be one of those super lovey dovey couples, I can just feel it." He felt something soft hit his back as he turned to leave. "Real mature Agron, real mature. Enjoy your date. I'm gonna stay home and upload the video of you belting out Britney Spears."

"Duro!"


End file.
